


Ain't It Funny How the Night Moves

by 1mJustPeachy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1mJustPeachy/pseuds/1mJustPeachy
Summary: 11:47 P.M. Fall in love.11:48 P.M. Regret it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at this.

 

The smell of intense focus and determination fills every corner of my room, urging my mind to finish up this online history quiz that's due at midnight. It's the last homework assignment I have to do for the weekend, and I'm almost done, with twenty-three questions remaining.

 

What was the primary reason the Ming Dynasty of China halted the continuation of sea voyages in the early 15th century?

 

Oh, I know this, I just read it in the textbook today!

 

A). The dynasty fell.

 

B). The emperor Yongle died.

C). The empire was attacked by nomadic peoples.

D). The empire ran out of money to fund more voyages.

 

It's B. I'm going to click it, but my phone starts ringing, startling me, and I click A.

 

Incorrect.

The bright red words pierce the darkness of my room. That is not fair! I look over to the other distracting device that sits on the far corner of my desk.

Celeste Calling

I groan with exaggeration and pick up the phone.

"What Charlie?" I ask with urgency. I have a quiz to finish.

"Geez, I see how much my attention is appreciated." Charlie retorts over the phone, and I can practically see her sarcastic expression.

 

"I'm just in the middle of the history quiz." I explain with a hint of sincerity for being rude.

"Nerd." She snickers.

"Charlie." I deadpan. I should really be getting back to this quiz.

"Cas." She replies mockingly.

"I really need to finish this, so what do you want?" I ask, my voice laced with sternness.

"Well, hurry up and come over. We can have a sleepover!" Charlie squeals, and I can't help but smile.

"I have to ask my mom." I explain, trying to act like I can't go, and giving Charlie a hard time.

"Cas, your mom is awesome. She loves me. Of course you're coming!" She explains, and we both know she's right. My mom absolutely adores Charlie.

 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll call you when I'm done and on my way." I say hiding my growing excitement. Staying over at Charlie's is always exciting.

"Wait wait wait, don't hang up yet. Look out your window." Charlie says before I can dismiss the call.

I sigh long and loud, and I know Charlie is probably rolling her eyes as I do so. I scoot my rolly-chair back and stand slowly. Outside of the window, my eyes meet the baby blue of Charlie's Volkswagen Beetle parked across my front yard. Charlie is waving from the driver's seat.

"Why?" I ask pleadingly.

"Surprise!" I hear her saying from the phone and see her smile from my window, making jazz hands. "Get down here really quick!" Charlie practically bouncing in her seat.

"Really quickly." I give in. I walk away from the window and grab my coat, walk out my bedroom door, and down the stairs where my mom is reading in the living room.

"Hey Cas. Where you goin'?" My mom asks sweetly.

"Charlie's here. I shouldn't be long." I explain while putting on my coat.

"Okay baby. Looks like I have the house to myself!" She exclaims and I roll my eyes jokingly.

"Where's Gabriel and Anna?" I ask while slipping on some boots.

"They left about a half an hour ago to a party, I believe." My mom explains. "Tell Charlie hello for me."

I nod in response and walk out of the front door.

Charlie is already running up to me as soon as the cold air hits my face.

"Come, come on." She grabs my arm and starts dragging me to her car.

"Wait what? Where are you taking me?" I exclaim.

"Cas, I'm your best friend. Just trust me, relax." She rubs my arm which I pull away and start walking back toward my house.

"Oh, no you don't. Get back here!" Charlie says while gripping my arm tightly and pulling me to her car. She opens the passenger seat and pushes me in.

"I'm pretty sure this is kidnapping. I could file charges." I explain jokingly and she swats my arm.

"Okay, tomorrow you do that." Charlie says, sarcasm clear in her tone. She puts the key in the ignition and drives.

"Just tell me where we're going." I say with a mixture of pleading and demanding.

"No, it's not far. You'll see in a few minutes." Charlie smiles.

I groan loudly again and turn on the radio. Classic rock fills the small car and I'm humming along to the Stone's Start Me Up.

"You're such a nerd." Charlie chuckles and I swat her arm.

 

"I try to do well in school and I like old music. Sue me." I reply sarcastically.

"Calm down, you know I love you." Charlie smiles.

"Yeah, it really shows. Especially evident in the kidnapping."

"Well, duh. I would totally-" Charlie cuts herself off mid-sentence and turns into a street filled with cars. "We have arrived to our destination." Charlie says in that artificial voice flight attendants use.

My stomach drops. "No, Charlie." I say sternly. "Take me home."

"Come on, Cas. We never do anything fun anymore." Charlie whines.

"That's because semester exams are coming up. I've been studying." I explain and she rolls her eyes.

Charlie finds a parking spot three houses down from the one blaring music and turns to face me. "You need to relax. You need a break. Your head will explode if you don't." Charlie pleads. "My head will explode if you don't."

 

Suddenly I remember something. "Wait, Charlie! I'm in the middle of that history quiz due tonight!" I exclaim.

"I'll bring you home by ten, and you'll have two hours to finish it."

 

"What time is it now?"

Charlie pulls out her phone and turns on her screen. "8:46."

"You expect me to last a whole hour here?" I say with as much dread as I can.

"You'll be fine." Charlie assures.

"I'll get eaten alive!" I plead. If I go in, disasters are bound to occur. This is not my scene, and I won't have any fun. I'm sure none of my friends are here, except Charlie. Wait, scratch that; Charlie is definitely not my friend anymore.

 

"Shut up and come on." Charlie says with annoyance as she gets out of the car.

I rub my temples and groan louder than I have all evening. "You're not my friend anymore." I yell as I open the door and step into the frosty air.

Charlie is already halfway to the house by the time I slam the door shut. "Charlie!" I call. I am not walking into a party alone. Charlie completely ignores me and I'm not sure if she didn't hear me due to blaring music, or she's just annoyed at me. "Celeste!" I call her by her middle name and she stops frozen in her step. She turns around and looks at me with pure fury.

"Castiel James Novak, how dare you!" She storms over to me and punches my arm.

I wince in pain because Charlie is a lot smaller than her petite image reflects. "Okay, yeah, that was uncalled for." I say, rubbing my arm that is sure to blossom a new bruise in a few hours.

 

"Your face is uncalled for." Charlie jokes and walks with me to the door.

"Who's house is this anyway?" I question as Charlie opens the door and lets herself and me in.

"Crowley's." Charlie informs and I gulp.

Crowley is a senior who basically owns the school. Not like those cliché movies where one person has a small group of followers and everyone just watches from afar, not at all. Crowley literally owns the school. He has connections in every clique, every group of friends, every extra-curricular activity, everywhere. He's a nice guy, but it isn't difficult to get on his bad side. He can ruin anyone, even staff.

"Why are we at a party at Crowley's?" I whisper-shout.

"Because we need to have fun." Charlie shrugs. "I'll get us something to drink." Charlie dismisses herself and I am left standing alone in the crowded front room. I pull out my phone to look less lonely, but I'm sure it isn't working.

I text a Poker game invite to Kevin, hoping he isn't busy so he'll reply fast.

He doesn't.

So I stand awkwardly alone for a few more minutes.

Charlie finally returns with two red plastic cups in her hands.

"What's in those?" I ask cautiously. I'm not drinking when I have to get back to work shortly.

"It's lemonade, I swear." Charlie says sincerely. I suppose she seems trustworthy so I gladly take the cup she's offering. Charlie puts her cup to her lips and downs it quickly without making a face that people tend to do after downing alcohol, so I start chugging mine.

Not lemonade.

I drop the cup, coughing roughly. My throat burns immensely and Charlie starts laughing. People are starting to look and giggle. My cheeks are burning red, and I can practically see the heat radiating off of my face.

 

After I settle my coughs, I pull Charlie to another room, the kitchen. Empty bottles, beer cans, and red cups litter the entire counter surface area. "You swore." I say sternly with my teeth shut so hard, they could break.

"It was lemonade." She explains. I furrow my eyebrows and she stammers. "It was j-just, it had a lot of vodka.." Charlie smiles guiltily.

My throat still burns, and I frown. "Charlie, I have to get back to work soon. I can't be drinking." I spit.

"You need to have fun!" Charlie justifies.

"Charlie!"

"Cas!"

Somebody suddenly burst through the kitchen entrance and Charlie and I turn to see who it is.

"Cas?" Anna, my sister asks, and starts laughing. "Wow, I didn't think you were so cool." She jokes, deepening my frown.

"Are you drunk?" I ask. My little freshman sister should not be at a senior's party getting drunk.

"No, but you don't have a right to ask. You just chugged a cup full of vodka!" Anna exclaims, and I swear she almost sounds prideful.

"Courtesy of Charlie." I groan and shoot Charlie a look.

"Now your brother's going to be fun." Charlie smiles.

As soon as the words are in the air, Charlie's face drops and is replaced with regret.

"Am I boring or something?" The words leave my mouth, dripping with hurt. I didn't think I was so dull. I know I've been busy with school lately, but I'm still the same as I've always been.

"Cas, you know what I mean." Charlie justifies herself, slightly scoffing. I can't help but feel offended that she isn't apologizing.

"No, if you don't like to be around me, then don't be." I remark sassily.

"Oh, come on, Cas. It's not that big a deal." Anna jumps in, defending Charlie as well.

"If I'm so boring that you tried to get me drunk to have fun, that you tried to make me a new person for the night, then I don't want to be around you!" I scoff and storm out of the room. I can faintly hear both Anna and Charlie's voice calling my name, but they don't even bother coming after me. I can't believe them.

I walk back into the living room, so full of people, it reminds me of sardines. Speaking of, seafood sounds so good now. Wait, if we're like sardines and we eat sardines, what if someone were to eat us? Oh, they probably had lives and families, only to be taken captive and eaten... Christ. I'm a monster! Maybe, I could stop eating seafood.. Oh, but it's so good! But, all those innocent fish. I suppose vegetarianism doesn't sound so bad. It's for the animals. Not just seafood, but all living animals.

Oh Christ, what are you even thinking about Castiel? Snap out of it.

Maybe the vodka Charlie gave me is kicking in. No, I barely drank half of it. I can't believe Charlie would do such a thing. I thought she was my best friend.

My chest burns a little now, and I'm not sure if that's the betrayal I'm feeling, or the alcohol.

My eyes start wandering around, meeting other wandering eyes in the process, and land on a pair of dark brown ones. The York-colored orbs smile at me and start heading toward my direction. She has a heart-shaped face and dark curls that pair perfectly with the irises.

"Hey," she states, smiling flirtatiously.

"Hello." I muster. Nervous? I'm not nervous.

"What's your name angel?" She winks. I feel the blood in my body rush to cheeks, feeling like a mild inferno.

"C-Cas."

"Hi, Cas. I'm Meg." She smirks.

 "Hi Meg. I'm Cas." I giggle stupidly. She replies with a chuckle.

"You're cute, Clarence."

"Cas." I correct, but she shrugs it off.

"Want a drink or something?" She offers.

"No I'm--"

"Aw come on. Don't be a party pooper." Meg pouts

"I'm not!" I scoff. "I already drank something and I think I've had enough." I justify, crossing my arms.

"Whatever. How about.. lemonade?" Meg offers again.

"No. Last time someone gave me lemonade, it was--"

"I'm not going to spike it, Clarence. Just lemonade." Meg explains.

Sounds tempting. Lemonade is my favorite beverage, but I've only just met Meg. The only reason I'm here is to relax.

"Yeah, okay." I give in, hesitantly.

"Alright. Stay here." Meg beams and walks off. I'm once again left standing alone with my buzzing thoughts.

Meg sure is pretty, but definitely not my type.

A song starts playing loudly- too loudly- through the house, and it's one of those songs that sounds like the artist hasn't been sober in years. Those songs bug me. I like music because it has meaning, tells a story, teaches a lesson. But this isn't understandable. And what is understandable is talking about rolling weed, or popping pills or whatever. What a valuable lesson.

I go up to the speaker and find the phone that's connected. Nobody's here to claim it, so I open up the music app and look up some good music.

Mary Jane's Last Dance by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers starts playing throughout the house. I abandon the phone as soon as people look up for the source of this new sound.

"Woo! Hell yeah!" Someone yells from across the house and a feeling of pride builds up in my chest.

After a few moments of confusion, people start relaxing and bobbing their heads to the song.

Hell yeah.

"Hey Clarence. There was no more lemonade, so I brought you a beer." Meg shoves the cold glass bottle in my hand and clinks hers to mine.

"Here's to new friendships." She winks and takes a swig.

Oh god. That means I have to take a swig.

Very hesitantly, I raise up the bottle, and bring it to my lips. The amber liquid flows down my throat. It reminds me of an old hillbilly. Gross. I scrunch ky face in disgust. Though, it doesn't sting like the vodka did.

"Cas!" Charlie yells from behind me, grabbing my shoulder and twisting me harshly, causing the bottle to slip from my hand.

"Hey, what the hell?" I yell.

"What do you think you're doing?" Meg yells at Charlie.

"Don't yell at her." I say calmly.

"Cas, come on." Charlie grabs my hand and drags me away.

"What the hell are you doing with her? She's bad news, Cas." Charlie scowls in Meg's direction.

"I can do whatever I please. At least I'm not trying to get her drunk." I shoot.

"Anyone could get her drunk, she doesn't care!" Charlie throws her hands in the air.

"Charlie, calm down. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to relax. Have a break." Charlie sighs.

"Well that's what I'm doing and now you're on my case about it!" I raise my voice again.

"Not with her!" Charlie argues. "She's not someone you want to be associated with. I don't even know why she's here; Crowley hates her guts. You don't want to be friends with someone Crowley hates."

"It's not hard to get on his bad side. She probably didn't do anything." I shrug.

"You know what? Whatever. You do whatever you want. I'll get you when it's time to go." Charlie growls and storms off.

I don't know why the hell she's mad at me! She brought me here against my will, tricked me into drinking, embarrassed me, and now I'm enjoying myself like she wanted, but she's mad!

Are you really enjoying yourself?

What? Yes. Meg's a nice girl-

She's not your type.

Well, yeah but-

Why act like you like her? Defend her, fight with your best friend over her, what's the point?

Ah, I hate myself.

 


End file.
